1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blends of a segmented elastomer having soft polyether segments and hard polyester segments with certain chlorinated polyolefin-ethylene copolymer blend elastomers.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,715 discloses blends of a segmented elastomer having soft polyether segments and hard polyester segments with polyvinyl chloride.